The present invention relates to a dial arrangement for a combination instrument wherein the dial arrangement comprises deformable material, particularly sheet metal, and has at least two individual dials which are attached to each other, each of the dials being provided with an imprint.
As a rule, combination instruments have individual dials or flat continuous dials. If a curving of the array of dials is necessary, i.e. a slight arching of the array of dials which consist of deformable material, particularly sheet metal, exclusively individual dials are used in order to make certain that the imprint which was applied previously to the individual dial in the form Of a scale, symbol, etc. is not distorted by the curving.